True Love
by Jak Fowl
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'NEW LOVE'. Cameron and Bradin continue to fight for their love. WHILE I WAS TYPING THE NEW CHAP. I REALIZED I DIDN'T LIKE HOW IT TURNED OUT, SO I'M REWRITING IT. SORRY..I KNOW IVE MADE YOU GUYS WAIT A LONG TIME....SORRY!
1. The New Guy

Disclaimers: I don't own Summerland. If I did, it wouldn't be canceled.

Warnings: None yet.

Author's note: Well here it is...the sequel to "New Love". Hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'm sorry that I took so long, it's just that I was depressed for a reason that I'm sure you don't want to hear. So anyways, lets get on with the story.

* * *

**True Love**

Chapter 1: The New Guy

Cameron stepped into the schoolyard. This was the first day of his junior year. The last two weeks of his vacations had been the best. He went on a road trip with his boyfriend Bradin and had barely gotten back on Saturday. During the road trip they went to Arizona, Nevada, and Oregon. However, now that vacations were over, it was back to school. If Cameron wouldn't still need to finish high school, Cameron and Bradin would have left to live alone, faraway from Playa Linda. It's not that they didn't like Playa Linda, it's just that many unpleasant things had happened to them right there. Oh, and Kyle Bale and Ed Porter were still there, somewhere.

"Hey Cameron," Chase, one of Cameron's friend, brought him back to reality.

"Hey Chase," replied Cameron.

"I heard what happened to you over the summer…about you getting shot by your dad, who turned out not to be your real father," said Chase, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Cameron stayed quiet for a while, but then said, "It's no big deal…Kyle really wasn't a good father anyway. My real father gets here tomorrow. I guess it's going to be kind of awkward, sort of like living with a stranger."

"Look here comes Nikki," pointed out Chase, "Hey Nikki!"

"Hey Chase," responded Nikki, then she slowly turned to Cameron, "Hey…Ca…Cameron."

"Hey Nikki," said Cameron without even looking at her. Then the teenage girl left quickly.

"What's wrong with you two? Weren't you guys going out," questioned Chase.

"Not anymore," replied Cameron.

"Why!"

"It's a long story."

"Oh…anyways let's go, the bell's about to ring," said Chase.

_-LATER AT THE BEACH-_

Bradin was sitting down on the sand looking at the waves. He wasn't really thinking about anything, he was just admiring the beautiful site.

"Hey Bradin," Callie snapped him out of his trance-like state.

"Huh," Bradin turned around and saw the teenage girl, "Oh, hi Callie."

"What's wrong with you," asked Callie.

"Nothing."

"Oh…I heard about your coma and about Cameron getting shot…are you guys ok," asked Callie.

"Yeah, we're alright."

"That's good…so what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Nothing, just relaxing and getting some fresh air," replied Bradin.

"That's cool," said Callie.

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Then Callie poked Bradin in the shoulder. He turned to look at her and then she slowly leaned towards him and kissed Bradin on the lips. Bradin was shocked, but then he pulled Callie away from him.

"What is your problem," Bradin practically yelled.

"I…I just thought you still felt something for me," said Callie.

"Why would you think that," the teenage boy asked.

"Because…because I still have feelings for you," explained the teenage girl.

Bradin got up and said, "Well I don't, in fact, I am going out with someone," then he walked away.

_-LUNCHTIME AT SCHOOL-_

Cameron was walking towards a bench without any food because he wasn't hungry.

"Hey Cameron, aren't you going to eat anything," some guy pushed him from behind.

Cameron turned around and saw Sam and Max, "No. I'm not hungry."

"Awe, are you still sad because of your daddy," said Sam.

"No, I'm not, and besides, who told you about that," questioned Cameron.

"Well Nikki told Amber, who told Carrie, who told Liza, who told Peter, who told Ted, who told Kathy, who told Greg, who told Emily, who told Shawn, who told David, who told Danny, who told us about your dad not being your real dad and that he shot you and Nikki's brother," explained Sam.

"Yeah, and we're telling everyone that we know at school about it," pointed out Max.

"Oh," was the only thing that Cameron could manage to say.

Max pushed him again and then both him and Sam left. Cameron slowly walked towards the bench and sat down. "Damn it! Now everyone is going to be talking about me and making fun of me," Cameron thought out loud.

"Well they shouldn't," a guy said as he sat down next to Cameron, "After all, it is none of their business,"

Cameron looked up at the guy. _I've never seen him before. _"That won't stop them. That's how this school is, they always talk about other people's business," said Cameron.

"Oh…well then they're just plain stupid," commented the guy.

"Yeah, I guess they are," agreed Cameron.

"I'm Mike by the way, Mike Landry, I'm new to the school," said the teenager.

"Nice to meet you Mike, I'm Cameron, Cameron Bale," said the other teen.

"Sorry to hear about what happened to you," said Mike.

"Oh…you heard about it too."

"Yeah, some girl named Liza told me."

"Oh," said Cameron, "So what do you think of the school so far?"

"Well even though it is my first day, I think it's an ok school," answered Mike, "And out of all the people, you're the only cool one I've met so far."

_Is he blushing? _Cameron thought to himself. Just then Cody Mathews, the most popular guy in school, came up to them with his friends behind him. For some reason he is the only bisexual guy in school that is accepted as being bisexual by almost the whole entire school. Maybe the reason is because he is like the richest person in the school. Or maybe because as other students put it, he has the hottest, sexist body in the entire school. Cameron didn't really think Cody was sexy or that he had a hot body. He didn't really understand why Cody was wanted by almost every girl and almost ever bi or gay guy in school.

"So…Cameron, I heard about what happened to you," Cody snapped Cameron out of his thoughts, "So I came to tell you that if you need anyone to comfort you, just call me." Cody handed Cameron a card with his cell phone number on it.

"Not interested," Cameron said as he ripped the card into pieces.

This angered Cody, "What is your problem! Do you know how many people want to sleep with me?"

"Yes," replied Cameron.

"And yet you reject me?"

"Yup," said Cameron.

"Now doesn't that tell you something," asked Mike.

"No, what," responded Cody.

"That apparently you're not wanted as much as you think you are," said Mike.

Cody snapped his fingers, "Ben, take care of this…thing."

Ben walked towards Mike and punched him in the face, sending him to the floor. Cody snapped his fingers again, "Let's go…oh, Cameron, I'll give you time to think about my offer," then him and his friends left.

Cameron helped Mike up. "Why did you say that," questioned Cameron.

"Because he came off as an asshole," answered Mike.

"Yeah," said Cameron, "He is an asshole…Anyways, I'll be right back, I should go get you an icepack."

"Nah, it's ok," said Mike.

"I insist…your cheek is beginning to show a bruise," Cameron said.

"Ok, if you want to," Mike gave in as he sat down on the bench.

_-FIVE MINUTES LATER-_

"Sorry I took so long," apologized Cameron sitting down on the bench.

"You didn't take long at all," said Mike as he reached out for the icepack, "Am I placing it on the right area?"

"Nope," answered Cameron, "Let me help you." Cameron took the icepack and placed it on the bruise.

Standing by the side of the building nearest to them, someone was spying on them, "Hmm, this Mike Landry might be useful."

* * *

Author's note: So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW...please.

-Do you guys know what movie am i giving a shout out to in this dialouge: ""Ben, take care of this…thing."

-I need a way to show weeks and maybe months passing by in my story...but im stuck...can anyone tell me of a simple way that i can show that?please..unless you dont want me to do that.

Next Chapter Preview: Person spying on Mike and Cameron revealed. Cameron moves in with his real dad into a new bigger house.


	2. The Arrival

Dissclaimer: I don't own Summerland cuase if I did, it wouldn't have ended and Bradin and Cameron would be a couple in it.

Warnings: None in this chapter...well none that I remember...oh wait, yes...a little sexual activity between our two favorite teenage guys.

Author's note: Sorry I took so long. I was just coming up with ideas. Thinking of where to lead this part of the story. I can assure you, I thought of some good things to add. Well, they seem good to me, but of course, they come later on in "True Love". Anyways here's chapter two.

* * *

**True Love**

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Nikki stared at the two teenage boys, "Cameron Bale, you will not have the pleasure of bringing my brother down with you. I'll make sure Bradin dumps you before all of Playa Linda finds about you two."

Satisfied at her devious plan, Nikki walked away.

"So, where did you come from," Cameron broke the silence, "Was it from another state or some other city here in California?"

"Some other city here in California," replied Mike, "Riverside."

"I've heard it gets extremely hot in the summer over there," commented Cameron.

"Well I wouldn't say extremely, but yeah, it gets pretty hot."

"So how long have you been in Playa Linda for?"

"About two weeks," answered Mike. Just then the bell rang, announcing that lunch was over.

Cameron removed the icepack from Mike's eye and handed it to him, "Its looking better already."

"That's good…I guess," said Mike.

"I'll see you later then," Cameron said, sort of in a question.

"Yeah," replied Mike, "Who knows, we might even have a class together."

Cameron smiled and nodded in agreement. Then they each went their separate ways.

_-TWO HOURS LATER-_

As Cameron walked to his sixth period, something kept circling in his head. _I wonder what my real father is like. Will we get along? Will I dislike him? Of course I WILL. I mean he just left my mother pregnant like it was no big deal._

Ten feet away from his destination, Cameron saw Nikki enter the same room he was heading towards. _Crap! I forgot we both chose this class, back when we were going out, so we could have more possibilities of having a least one class together. Oh well, I'm just going to have to deal with it._

Cameron entered the classroom. He looked at the seats and after a few seconds, he chose to sit all the way in the back right hand corner (from teacher's point of view; left hand from student's). Two minutes later Cameron noticed Mike walk in. Mike looked around and saw that all the seats were taken except for one, so he ended up sitting all the way in the back right hand corner (from teacher's point of view; right hand from student's).

At that moment the teacher came in and closed the door, "Settle down, settle down…my name is Mrs. Winston fro those of you who don't know me," she walked towards the front of the class, "Welcome to Beginning Drama."

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

The second day of school felt more like the first day of school all over again. Everything was pretty much the same. The only thing different was that Cameron didn't see Mike during lunch or at sixth period. Cameron figured that Mike was probably absent. At that moment, Cameron was walking to Bradin's house. He needed to get his stuff ready for when his dad got there.

"Hey sexy," Bradin said as he caught up to the other teen.

"Huh…oh hey Bradin," responded Cameron.

"You're leaving today, right," asked Bradin with a sad tone as they continued walking.

"Yeah," said Cameron.

"So how do you feel about meeting your real father?"

Umm…I'm not sure…awkward I guess."

"Oh…man that sucks! Now we're going to see each other less even more. During like half of the day you're in school. And now when I get home you won't be there," said Bradin.

"You forgot the fact that I'm probably going to have to ask this dad permission very often too," pointed out Cameron.

"Damn it," agreed Bradin.

The older boy opened the door to his home. Cameron walked in and was followed by Bradin. They both went to Bradin's room. Cameron began to gather his things.

"Do you need any help," asked Bradin.

"Nah, its ok…I'm almost done anyways," replied Cameron. Five minutes later the younger one announced that he was done.

"Good," said Bradin as he closed the door.

Forgetting to lock it, he moved towards Cameron. He grabbed the front of Cameron's shirt with both hands and pulled him. Bradin then placed his lips on Cameron's. In a matter of seconds, they were making out. Bradin gently made Cameron back up until his back was against the wall. After a while, Bradin began grinding up and down against Cameron's clothed dick. Just as the two began to get horny, the doorknob twisted.

Bradin let go of Cameron and quickly moved to the other side of the room. The door opened and Ava walked in.

"Oh hey Bradin, I didn't think you would be in here," said Ava.

"I was just helping Cameron gather his things," lied Bradin.

"Oh…anyways, Frank Walsh is here."

Both boys looked at her and said at the same time, "Who?"

"Cameron's dad," replied Ava, "He's outside waiting in his car."

Bradin and Ava accompanied Cameron to the house's front door. Cameron thanked them for everything they did for him and said his goodbyes.

Frank Walsh was waiting in his gray BMW Roadster Z4. Cameron entered the car.

"Hey Cameron," said Frank, "In case that Ava woman didn't tell you, my name is Frank Walsh."

"Yeah. She told me," responded Cameron.

During the entire drive, neither of them said anything else. When the car came to a halt, Cameron noticed that Frank had parked in the driveway of an enormous two story house.

"Welcome to your new home," said Frank as he entered the house, "Your room is up the stairs, to the right, down the corridor, to the left, all the way at the end."

Cameron stayed quiet. Frank looked at his watch, "I need to go make a call, if you need anything, I'll be in my office."

Cameron saw him walk deeper into the house. He examined the hall he was standing in. It was huge. There were a little more than a dozen paintings hanging around the hall. Everything was white. The walls, the stairs, the visible doors, and even the floor. The only thing adding color to that great hall, were the paintings.

When he finished admiring that one particular room, he walked up the stairs. Upon reaching the top he turned to his right and walked down the corridor then turned to his left. This corridor was about ten feet long. There were no doors on the side, just one single door all the way at the end. Cameron walked towards it.

When he got to the door, he noticed that he had to go up five steps. He went up and opened the door. The room was pretty big, but to his disappointment it was completely white as well. Cameron put down his suitcase and backpack. He walked over to a door and opened it. To his surprise it was a walk in closet. _Why do I need one of these? _He closed the door and walked over to another door. Cameron opened and saw that inside was a bathroom with not only a shower, but with a biggish square bathtub as well. This room was also covered in white. _I guess its a master bedroom._ Cameron closed it and walked to the window. He just stood there, staring at the backyard.

Frank was sitting in his office talking on his cell phone, "He's settling in right now…yeah boss, you were right…this is a perfect cover."

* * *

Author's note: Did you like it? I know it was kind of dull, but since no one told me of a good way to make time pass, I had to write some of the things.PLEASE REVIEW.

-In case some of you are asking why Mike is in the story well first of all because he's going to have a big role in it.

-Second is because I decided that the story would be more interesting and realistic if it had some of the struggles of Bradin and Cameron's friends, which is why Erika(Ericka,Erica) is going to start coming out later on.

- And the last reason is because the name Mike Landry means something important to me.

PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE REVIEW

Coming soon to 'True Love' : Erika. What was Frank talking about with his boss? Why did Mike move to Playa Linda? What's Nikki's plan?

Next Chapter Preview: A secrect about Mike revealed. The reason why Mike was absent. A little fun in the new house.


	3. The Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland.

Warnings: A little touching going on, some of which is forceful.

Author's note: Sorry it took forever for me to update. I was just too busy and was being sufficated by problems. Anyways, I know I promised you guys two new chapters, I thought that my laptop was going to be fixed in time, but it wasn't, so i was only able to produce one chapter. Its pretty lengthly though.

P.s. I'm oppssessed with a new guy (not new to the school). His name is Mikey. Kind of ironic how the name Mike means something to me, and now this guy comes along named Mikey. Anyways...enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**True Love**

Chapter 3: The Secret

Cameron stared at his backyard. There was a huge pool right smack in the middle of it. _WOW._

"Knock knock," Frank interrupted Cameron's thoughts.

"Huh," Cameron said.

"I have to go take care of something," said Frank, "I'll be back in time for dinner… I'll bring Chinese food."

"Ok," was all that Cameron said.

Once Cameron was sure Frank was gone, he picked up his cell phone, and dialed Bradin's number. _Ring… Ring… Ring…_ No one picked up. Cameron set the phone down on his bed and set out to explore the house. The rest of the house was pretty much completely white as well. Cameron came upon the last room there was to explore. He opened the door and walked in. To his surprise it turned out to be a library room. Cameron had always loved reading books, well, at least the interesting ones. And now he had this mini library to his disposal, well hopefully. He skimmed through the titles of the books and then headed towards the window. This window was facing the street and the opposite house on the opposite block. This one particular house, the one right across from his house, called his attention. Cameron stared at it for a while. Right when he was about to turn away, he noticed a teenage boy sit, with his back towards Cameron, on the top right hand window. The boy, though his face wasn't visible, looked so familiar. Just then this guy came into the teenagers room, walked towards him, and smacked him in the face. Cameron flinched and looked away. When he turned back to look at the window, the shades were down.

_Ring… Ring… _Cameron entered his room as his cell phone began to ring. Seeing as that it was Bradin, he picked up, "Hey you."

"Hey you yourself," replied Bradin, "So, you called?"

"Yeah, I was alone here at my house and I figured you might want to come over and…explore"

"Ah, that sounds tempting, but I'm giving a lesson right now and I promised aunt Ava that after my lesson I would help her prepare this dinner thing she's hosting for some fashion people back at the house."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does," agreed Bradin, "Well, how about tomorrow, I can drop by then."

"That sounds great," replied Cameron, "I'll message you the address later."

"Ok, I have to go now," said Bradin, "Bye Cam…I love you."

"Love you too," said Cameron and then hung up.

_-NEXT MORNING-_

Kurt's car came to a halt in front of the school, "So…see you at home," he said.

"Sure," responded Cameron as he exited the car. Seeing as there were still five minutes till the bell rang, Cameron looked for a familiar face. He spotted Mike leaning against a tree.

"Hey, what's up," he said as he reached Mike.

Being interrupted from his thinking, it took him a while to answer, "Umm…oh, the sky," Mike finally said.

"Ah, how original," joked Cameron, "So what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah…you were absent."

"Oh…yeah, that…its just that…" As Mike searched for a lie, flashbacks from the previous day ran through his mind.

_-MIKE'S FLASHBACK-_

_Mike had just finished getting ready for school when his stepfather, Dan, entered his room. "It turns out your mother had the morning shift today," he said._

"_So," Mike responded._

"_So since I'm off today, it means you get to stay home instead of going to school," said Dan with a grin on his face._

_Realizing what he meant, Mike ran for the bathroom. Inches away from reaching it, Dan grabbed him by the arm and flung him onto the bed._

"_What have I told you about fighting it," Dan said as he climbed the bed and positioned himself on top of Mike._

_The teenager tried pushing the man off of him, but with no success. As he desperately looked for a way of escaping, his hand came upon a book. Mike grabbed it and smacked Dan's head with it, in the process making him tumble off of him. The teenager ran for the door, but wasn't fast enough. Dan tackled him into the door, with Mike's shoulder firmly pressed against the doorknob._

"_Now, now, remember what can happen to your mother if you don't submit yourself to me," Dan said as he dragged Mike back to the bed._

_Remembering all the threats, Mike just laid there as Dan began undressing him and himself._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"What," questioned Cameron.

"Uh…it's just that my stomach…was…hurting really bad…yeah that's it," Mike replied as he turned away. Not buying it, Cameron grabbed him by the arm, "Are you s…"

"Ah," Mike backed away.

"Did I hurt you," asked Cameron.

"No…YOU didn't."

"So why did you back away in pain?"

"Its nothing, forget it."

"Let me see your arm."

"What? No."

"Let me see it," Cameron grabbed Mike's forearm and raised his sleeve so that the arm was revealed. On Mike's arm laid a purple bruise, four inches in diameter. "What happened? Who did this to you," Cameron interrogated the nervous looking teenager.

"Umm…I got hit with a ball the other day…a soccer ball," replied Mike.

"A soccer ball?"

"Yeah I swear."

"Are…" Cameron was interrupted by the ringing of the bell, "Damn it…see you during lunch?"

"Yeah," said Mike.

_-LATER AT LUNCH-_

Cameron spotted Mike sitting at a lunch table all by himself, apparently doodling something on a notebook. "Hey Mike," said Cameron as he sat down next to him, noticing it was a sketch pad not a notebook.

"Oh hey Cameron," Mike said as he closed the sketchpad and stuffed it in his backpack.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation in the morning," Cameron pointed out.

"What conversation," Mike pretended not to remember.

"The one about…" Cameron began, but was interrupted as a water balloon hit their table, splashing water on Mike's face.

"Stupid freshmen," Cameron yelled at the students who were busy throwing water balloons at each other.

Mike was wiping his face with his shirt as Cameron turned back towards him. Cameron's eyes accidentally slipped and noticed Mike's golden toned stomach, just slightly revealed. The teenager quickly fixed his gaze on a tree in front of him and tried to ignore the boy next to him.

"So, what conversation were you talking about," Mike questioned, still acting clueless.

"The one about your… whoa," Cameron saw Mike's face, "Where did that come from?"

"What?"

"Those two bruises, you didn't have them a minute ago."

"Well, you know how Cody had Ben punch me the other day," Mike said, "My mom suggested covering it with that makeup powder of hers…you know, so it wouldn't look so bad."

"That explains the bruise on your cheek, but what about the one underneath your eye?"

"Oh, that one…uh…I…got hit with a ball there too."

"Was it with a soccer ball too," Cameron asked in disbelief.

"No, this one was done with a football," Mike said, "I was playing some football with my stepfather yesterday."

"I thought you weren't feeling too good yesterday?"

"I wasn't at first, but you know, it went away."

"No I don't know."

"Well, it did happen like that," assured Mike, "And now if you excuse me, I have to go talk to one of my teacher's about getting the work I missed yesterday."

As Cameron saw Mike walk away, he couldn't help, but think that he was hiding something from him.

The rest of the school day was boring. Teachers talking and talking about who knows what, while the students pretended they were paying attention, but in reality they were too busy text messaging. During sixth period, Cameron and Mike didn't get a chance to talk because the teacher was too busy trying to get everyone to fall in love with the art of drama. On the bus ride, they didn't get to sit together because Chase sat with Cameron. Upon reaching the bus stop where Cameron got off, he was surprised to see Mike get off as well.

"So, you live around here," questioned Cameron.

"Yeah," answered Mike, "I live down on Jones Ave."

"What a coincidence," said Cameron, "So do I."

"Cool," Mike said as both teenagers walked down towards Jones Ave. Then, upon reaching it, they turned and walked down Jones Ave.

"So, it seems as though Mrs. Winston has pooped her lid," Cameron commented, trying to break the silence.

"I guess she's just madly in love with her teaching," Mike said.

"Well, this is where I stop," Cameron said pointing to his house.

"Hmm…what and even bigger coincidence," spoke Mike, "I live there, across the street."

Cameron looked to where the other teenager was pointing. _It's the same house where I saw that kid get smacked in the face. Could that have been Mike? That would explain the other bruise he has underneath his eye._

"So…see you tomorrow at the bus stop," Mike interrupted Cameron's thoughts.

"Huh…oh, yeah…of course," Cameron replied, "Lates." Both teenagers headed to their houses.

Cameron set his backpack down on his bed and went looking for Frank. Upon realizing that his father wasn't there, Cameron headed to the library room. When he was about to enter the room, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, hey Bradin," Cameron said after he opened the door.

"Hey sexy," Bradin said as he gave Cameron a peck on the lips, "Wow, its…a big house," the older teenager said once he was inside.

"Yup, it is," agreed Cameron, "Come." The younger teenager grabbed Bradin's hand and led him upstairs.

"This is my room," Cameron said as they entered it and then gently pushed Bradin onto his bed. He climbed on top of Bradin and began biting his neck.

"Whoa, what's the occasion," said Bradin as he began getting hard.

"No occasion," Cameron replied through his teeth, too busy to open his mouth, "I just wanted to pleasure my boyfriend."

"Oh," said Bradin as he remembered that he had said that to Cameron the first time he gave Cam a blowjob.

Cameron unbuttoned Bradin's tight jeans and slowly pulled them down a bit, "Ooo…how juicy," he said upon setting his eyes on Bradin's manhood.

Cameron licked the tip just to tease Bradin. Then he took it in whole. Slowly, he began going up and down. He pulled away for a second and lifted Bradin's shirt up a bit and licked the area around the belly button. Biting skin along the way, Cameron directed his attention back to the erect body part in front of him. He wrapped his mouth around it and sucked. Then he began going up and down again, but with a quicker pace then before.

"Oh…yeah…faster…" Bradin managed to say through moans.

_Ring…_Bradin's cell phone began to ring. _Ring…_

"Aren't you going to answer that," asked Cameron as he freed his mouth. _Ring…_

"Nah, just keep going," replied Bradin. _Ring…_

Cameron was about to take Bradin's manhood in again, but was distracted by the ringing. _Ring…_

"I cant focus with it ringing," said Cameron, "Just answer it."

Bradin picked up the phone and answered. While he was talking to someone, apparently to Derek, Cameron gently stroked Bradin's dick.

"Well, can't I just help you later," Bradin spoke into the phone, "Ah, ok then, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Bradin hung up the phone, "See, I told you I shouldn't have answered, now I have to go help Derek with this project of his," he said as he buttoned and zipped up his pants.

"Crap," said Cameron as he walked Bradin to the door and then to his car.

"We'll continue this later," Cameron said as Bradin entered the car.

"Ok then," Bradin agreed and then drove away.

_-LATER AT MIDNIGHT-_

Dinner with Frank had been lame. The entire ten to fifteen minutes that it lasted had been absolutely lame and quiet. Now, Frank was fast asleep. Since Cameron couldn't fall asleep, he went down to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk. During the trip back to his room, he paused at the top of the stairs and looked at the door leading into the library room. Cameron decided to just go check things out. He entered the room and headed towards the window. Cameron looked across the street at the opposite house. He looked at the window where he had seen the boy the day before. Cameron saw nothing so he headed back to his room.

Little did Cameron know, something was going on in that room. Mike was laying naked in his bed. A single tear ran down Mike's cheek as Dan harshly pounded into him.

* * *

Author's Note: Ooooo...were you expecting that to be Mike's secret? Anyways I promise more Bradin in the next chapter.PLZ REVIEW!!!

Coming Soon to 'True Love': The reason why Mike moved to Playa Linda. Frank's secret revelaed. Ed Porter returns.

Next Chapter Preview: Erika arrives at Playa Linda. Cameron confronts Mike. Bradin gets mysterious notes.


End file.
